Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape Million Monkeys" franchise. Cast *Spike - Sonic (Sonic) *Jake - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Natalie - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Casi - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Helga - Sally Acorn (Sonic) *Professor - Professor Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Specter - Prince Charming (from Shrek) *Monkeys - Cards (Alice in Wonderland) *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) Gallery Movie Used *Ape Escape Million Monkeys (PlayStation Portable) (TheChampion55's version) Gallery Voice Cast (English) *Barry B. Benson - Radar Overseer Hank *Tommy - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Tallulah - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Sagwa Miao - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Rainbow Dash - Microsoft Mary *Professor Oak - Microsoft Sam *Ben Ravencroft - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Cards - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Barry B. Benson - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Tommy - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Tallulah - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sagwa Miao - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Rainbow Dash - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Professor Oak - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Ben Ravencroft - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Cards - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *3 clash good.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *lasrhit3.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Spin 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wa *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabroff1.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlksht2.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape-million-monkeys-soundtrack) *01 Track 1 *02 Track 2 *03 Track 3 *04 Track 4 *05 Track 5 *06 Track 6 *07 Track 7 *08 Track 8 *09 Track 9 *10 Track 10 *11 Track 11 *12 Track 12 *13 Track 13 *14 Track 14 *15 Track 15 *16 Track 16 *17 Track 17 *18 Track 18 *19 Track 19 *20 Track 20 *21 Track 21 *22 Track 22 *23 Track 23 *24 Track 24 *25 Track 25 *26 Track 26 *27 Track 27 *28 Track 28 *29 Track 29 *30 Track 30 *31 Track 31 *32 Track 32 *33 Track 33 *34 Track 34 *35 Track 35 *36 Track 36 *37 Track 37 *38 Track 38 *39 Track 39 *40 Track 40 *41 Track 41 *42 Track 42 *43 Track 43 *44 Track 44 *45 Track 45 *46 Track 46 *47 Track 47 *48 Track 48 *49 Track 49 *50 Track 50 *51 Track 51 Scenes *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 1: Team M Gameplay. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 2: Team Sonic vs Team Prince Charming Part 1. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 3: Team Barry B Benson vs Team Prince Charming Part 2. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 4: Mission 1. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 5: Mission 2. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 6: Mission 3. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 7: Mission 4 Part 1. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 8: Mission 4 Part 2. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 9: Mission 5. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 10: Mission 6 Part 1. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 11: Mission 6 Part 2. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 12: Sally vs Sonic vs Alice vs Team M. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 13: Mission 7 Part 1. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 14: Mission 7 Part 2. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 15: Mission 8 Part 1. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 16: Mission 8 Part 2. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 17: Mission 9: Night of a 100 Monkeys. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 18: Mission 10. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 19: Sonic and Sally vs Alice and Teresa. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 20: Mission 11 Part 1. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 21: Mission 11 Part 2. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 22: Mission 12. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 23: Mission 13. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 24: Mission 14 Part 1. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 25: Mission 14 Part 2. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 26: Mission 15. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 27: Dualblade Fight Part 1. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 28: Dualblade Fight Part 2. *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O Malley's Style) Part 29: Combat Practice 1. Gallery (Trains) llangollen-railway.jpg|Thomas No. 6430 (Duck).jpg|Duck MrD199Spamcan.png|D199 Percy_the_Small_Engine_at_Llangollen_2005-08-14.jpg|Percy P1110617a.jpg|Daisy GJ Recommissioning 44806 Llangollen013-1.jpg|Magpie No. 44806 No_5199_martyntattam_8apr06.jpg|No. 5199 Trivia *This will be a walkthrough inspired by TheChampion55. *Sonic will carry two lightsabers like his light blue lightsaber and his new white lightsaber, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Saberftn.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, his white lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Alice will be carrying two pistol guns and an orange double bladed lightsaber staff, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Saberftn.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Rainbow Dash will carry a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Saberftn.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Pinocchio will be carrying an orange lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Emelius Browne will carry a pistol gun throughout the entire movie. *Teresa Brisby will be carry a double bladed green saber staff, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Saberftn.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Rabbids will be carrying laser guns and red lightsabers throughout the entire movie, because the red lightsabers will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince Charming will be carrying his red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engines on the trains will be Thomas hauling a blue coach, a white caboose, and Toad, Duck hauling a boxcar, three maroon coaches, a chocolate and cream colored coach, a maroon coach, and two chocolate cream colored coaches with D199, Percy, Daisy, Magpie No. 44806, and No. 5199 hauling some maroon coaches. Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming